Ambiguous
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Based off L: Change the World. Emotional releases are best carried out in the company of someone you've known for years... in the bathroom next to a young boy you've just met. slight L/OC


**OK. As stated in the summary, this is based off the live action movie L: Change the World. My brother forced me and my mom to watch it. I didn't think I'd like the live action Death Note... but HOLY HELL was Ken'ichi exactly like L. And sexy. And Near? Just pure ADORABLE. Cuter than the actual Near...**

**Near: *from the other room* You're just saying that because you like Mello better. *pouts and plays with a puzzle***

**They also seem to have more personality in the live action movies. *glint in eyes* ME LIKEE. So I had to write a fic based entirely on that with an OC. There may be a few more, at least ONE because I've planned it. I started it a while ago and never finished, but I dug it up today and added the last paragraph, which I felt was a good place to stop.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>L looked at the two standing in front of him now. He knew the woman, Sarah Miller (or simply S), as being a special agent from Wammy's, but he didn't know the little boy. She was holding him, and she looked slightly worse for wear. She had dirt on her face and there were a few scrapes on her arms and legs. She was also barefoot, but she didn't look sad. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't crying either.<p>

L tilted his head inquisitively, trying to decipher her expression. She had just seen her adoptive brother, F, the man who had raised her, die of some new super virus. She'd then carried that little boy through probably miles of wilderness so they could get to a phone to leave him a message that he had a gift from F. She should be crying. He could see the streaks on the filth covering her cheeks where tears had made their paths, but no new tears were coming down.

"So then, S..." He scratched the back of his ankle with his other foot, slowly placing his hands in his pockets. "Who's the boy?"

Sarah looked down at the kid in her arms, who was busy looking around the house in curiosity. She hiked him up, a small smile flashing over his face for a split second when he bounced, and her eyes drooped halfway closed. "F just called him N, I believe. He has something for you..." She reached over with one hand to the boy's necklace, but he covered it with his hand and leaned away from her. She sighed. "Unfortunately he won't give it up. We've got to earn his trust, it looks like."

"Hmm." L walked ove and took the boy out of Sarah's arms, issuing a slight grunt. He looked at his bright hazel eyes for a few seconds, then looked at his female companion. "S, why don't we go into the bathroom? I'll help you wash up and treat your cuts. And _you_..." L carried the boy over to a chair and plunked him down. "You stay right there and don't move. Understand?"

The boy nodded, crossing his legs Indian-style and clutching his ankles. He proceeded to continue his inspection of the room, looking at anything and everything.

L shut and locked the door after he let Sarah and himself into the bathroom, and he immediately crouched down on the toilet, intently watching the only person besides Watari he had ever considered a friend, though his expression remained neutral. "You don't know anything about him then, do you, S?"

"Not much anyhow." She ran a washcloth under the water and began to wipe the filth off her face, and that was when he noticed she had begun to cry. "All I know is that he's only nine years old, and we just barely escaped the virus."

"You were so close to F, you know. I'm wondering why you didn't catch it."

"I wore a mask and gloves and I didn't touch him. The only one I touched was the boy, and I'm still amazed at how he's not sick. He's got to have a killer immune system. Not to mention he's insanely smart, photographic memory, and does not like to talk."

"S, have you missed me?"

She looked over suddenly, blinking away the tears. "Where did that come from, L?"

"Just wondering. As far as I know you haven't been in Japan. I got used to seeing you every day at Wammy's, and I haven't been there in a while." He shrugged. "I guess... I missed that part of my routine. It's hard when you suddenly break something you've been doing for two years."

"Is that all it's been since we met? Two years? It seems so much longer..." She shook her head and kept wiping her face. "Yeah, I guess I missed you."

"Here, let me." He took the cloth from her and carefully dabbed at the dirt and tears on Sarah's cheeks, gently washing them away. "S, I'm sorry... to hear about F. I understand about..."

Sarah stood stock still as L wiped away the grime from her face. "He raised me when my parents died in the fire. He was the one who got me out when he realized that my house was... he saved me. He was the one who brought me to Wammy's, and who cleverly talked Watari-san into letting us stay when we had nowhere else to go. I just..." She sighed. "It's not fair."

"It's not." He tossed the cloth over the edge of the bathtub and now took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "But life _isn't_ fair, S. It takes away what we love the most and it never gives that back. It plays with you, teases you until you can't take it anymore... dangles what you want in front of your face and then yanks it back when you reach for it." He glanced toward the door, and his hands slid down, now resting on top of hers. "Did you want to take care of him, or should I?"

Sarah's hand wrapped around his, and he was disappointed to see more tears falling from her eyes. He thought he'd made that stop. "If F's last wish rests in him, if F wanted that boy to live..." Several tears dropped down and plopped onto L's hands, and he could almost feel the sorrow contained in them. "Then no harm will come to that child if there is anything I can do to stop it." She sighed. "As soon as we get the microchip from him, I am returning to Wammy's to inform Roger of everything."

"You can't tell him over the phone?"

She smiled sadly. "Now that Watari-san is gone... and you know that Roger is nearing his age..." She shook her head. "I realize I must treasure the time I have with people. You might wake up one day and find them all gone forever. No, I... I should probably go. But please... once all of this over... bring him back to Wammy's where I can watch him... please."

"Of course. Do we know his name?"

"F just told me... N. That's the only letter he gave me. Nate, maybe, or Noah? I have no idea what his real name is."

"He's cute."

"L, forgive my being frank, but I don't think you know what cute is. You have Asperger's and Graves's, and we both know how you've struggled with it all. The word 'cute' and the word 'love' have no real meaning for you."

"All children are supposed to be cute, aren't they? So he's cute."

"You..." She chuckled, leaning over to him and placing her lips not an inch from his. "Are the oddest man I have ever met. But I think that's what draws me to you so much."

Not quite sure what to say to that, he decided to lean forward and press his lips to hers. He didn't know what it signified, but it was obviously something she wanted to do. It didn't feel that bad either; kind of nice, actually. Like all of his bad memories were melting away when their lips touched. "Let me return the compliment," he managed to mutter through her lips. "You are the oddest woman I've ever met, but it's interesting how you attract me despite that."

She drew back, and her eyes stared right into his. Her eyes were blue, as she had originally come from America. Her hair was blonde too, not something you saw often in Japan unless a person had dyed their hair. She didn't look anything like the people he'd been with for a while now, so it was a little hard to get used to her looking the way she did; unattractive by Japan's standards. "L..." And she just broke down crying. "L, I miss them so much! I miss them and I've missed you too! And now you and that boy and Roger and Mello are all I have left!"

L let go of her hands and stood up, putting his arms all the way around her. He closed his eyes as he did this. "It's all right, S. You'll get through this."

"No I won't!" He felt her arms loosely wrap around his waist, her hands light on his back, pressing the material of his shirt tight against his skin. "L, you're going to die! You'll die and I can't be without you! What am I going to do?"

L rubbed her back tenderly, leaning down and placing his lips flush against her cheek. "I had to do it, S. You know that. Watari told you why I did it, didn't he?"

"But what am _I_ going to do?" He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, but he didn't mind at the moment. Her arms tightened around him, sliding down to his hips as she didn't have the strength to keep them up. "I need you, L..."

"I'll always be here, S. You'll never be without me. You know that, right?"

"It's not the same, L, it's not the same." She sobbed, and he felt her lips touch his neck, sucking once and then just resting there. "People say that all the time. They say, 'I'll always be here with you.' But even if I can feel you there, I... I'll never be able to touch you again, to kiss you or just to hold you and be with you. L, you say I can be anything I want to be... but without you I want to be nothing! I _am_ nothing without you! If you're not here, then my life is meaningless!"

L contemplated what she said as she began to cry even more. She had never come across as nothing to him. She was intelligent and most of all brave. If she was nothing she wouldn't have been able to carry that boy all the way to that pay phone. She wouldn't be with him right now. He thanked whatever force above that she wasn't nothing. Apathetic as he appeared, something in his chest hurt whenever an ally was in pain. "I'm... sorry, Sarah. About everything..." He placed one arm under her legs and kept the other hand firmly against her back, and swept her up into the air. "I really am."

"I don't want you to leave me, L," she sobbed, clutching around his neck as tight as she could. "You can't leave me, you just can't..."

"It's going to happen. If it helps, I'll miss you too." He unlocked the door and carried her out into the living room, her legs and feet lying limp under his hand. "Come on, you need to rest." He carefully set her down on the floor in front of the boy's chair, where he was still sitting. "I'll just be over at my computer. Tell me if you need anything."

He carefully watched her as he went over to his own chair. Her head rested on one of her arms, and the other arm was just strewn in front of her head, and she was still crying. Her face was contorted in despair, sobs tearing from her chest and some getting caught in her throat. He sighed and hopped up into his chair, blinking a few times. He rested his hands on his knees for a moment and kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds before turning to his computer screen. He brought up his e-mail and began to read what K had sent to him.

He heard the child sobbing after a few minutes and turned his head to look. The boy had climbed out of his chair to sit directly behind Sarah, and had a hand on her back. He was crying now too, squeezing a section of the back of Sarah's shirt. Sarah was reaching up and trying to take his hand, but she was just a little too distressed to do so.

_Leave her,_ L thought, wanting so badly to tell the child that but not wanting to interrupt their moment. _She's beyond all comfort._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED, LOVED, AND GIVEN A GREAT HOME!<strong>

**Next one coming soon. ^^**


End file.
